Young Love
by btrequalslife
Summary: The guys get kicked out of thier Minesota school and are put into a different school and here they find out about life, heratbreak, friendships and young love. this is my first fanfic. So yeah Rated m for later chapters.
1. Chapter1

This is my first story made for fanfic. It might suck but I tried. It is set b4 BTR happened. It's a private school setting in Minesota. Enjoy.

Young love-Chapter 1

Kendall, James,Logan and Carlos were sitting outside of the principal's office for what seemed like forever as thier mom's were in the office hearing what thier sons have done this time from Mr. Russell. They could hear him talking to them. It's funny how calm he was after yelling at them...well mostly Kendall. He remebered the conversation.

_"i'm tired of you guys always getting intio mischief and being irresponsible. You guys know not to beat students up." Kendall looked over at his friends and spoke up._

_"I was defending my friends sir. I'm tired of them always getting picked on especially Logan", said Kendall._

_"THAT DOSEN"T MEAN YOU BEAT THEM TIL THEY"RE BLEEDING", the principle yelled._

_"Then they don't pick on them and we'll have a nice day",Kendall said standing his ground._

_"You know I have no choice but to kick you off the hockey team and expel you right?" He asked sitting in his desk chair._

_"WHAT?" They all said in unison._

_"B-But Mr. Russell-", began Logan but he held up his hand. _

_"The decsion is final". They all looked at Kendall as if he knew what to do. But he had nothing. "I'm calling your mothers and having a talk with them and I want you to get your things together and come back here.", he said reaching for the phone on his desk. And that was it._

"My future as a doctor is gone now", said Logan messing with his backpack.

"No, it's not Logan", said Kendall with a hand on his back.

"Wonder what he's telling them", said James messing with his scarf.

"Probably BAD THINGS", said Carlos.

"Guys relax", said Kendall.

"Why'd u have to be a smartass", said James.

"To save your asses".

"Some help that was cause know we're expelled and my mom's gonna be all over me about it when she finds out", said James.

"Whatever", said Kendall.

The door opened and their mom's came out and they walked out into the parking lot and piled in the van. It was silent for a while until Kendall's mom said something.

"I'm not mad at you sweetie, I understood why you did what you did".

"Really?" Asked Kendall.

"Yes, and plus i never really liked him. You boys are going to a different school".

"Where?" They all asked.

"A private school", said Logan's mom. Kendall folded his arms and stayed silent til they got home.


	2. Chapter 2

Young Love-Chapter 2

Kendall looked at the outfit put on his dresser. It had a red and yellow striped tie with tan shorts, a white dress shirt and a red blazer. No shoes. Kendall got dressed in the uniform and slipped his vans on.

"Kendall, hurry up or your gonna be late for your first day", yelled Mrs. Knight.

Kendall really didn't wanna go but they had a hockey team and his mom knew how much hockey meant to him and the guys. Kendall straightened his tie and walked down the stairs to see Katie sitting at the table with her laptop.

"Katie, you know the rules". Katie closed her laptop and set it aside. Kendall ate his food.

"So, excited for your first day?" She asked him. Kendall looked up at her and looked down at his cereal. "Honey, I want you to give this school a shot. It could actually do you some good."

"Yeah like going to some preppy school will do me any good". His mom sighed as a honk was heard outside.

"Logan's here. At least try to have a good day Kendall", she said handing him his backpack.

"Fine". Kendall got up and kissed his mom on the chek before walking out the door to Logan's car to see Carlos and Logan.

"Hey", said Logan cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy?" Kendall asked sitting in the back.

"Because we get a clean slate at this school and I don't wanna mess that up",said Logan.

"Let's go pick James up".

They drove to James's house and he was waiting outside. "He actually looked good in his uniform', thought Kendall.

"Kendall stop staring at me", said James.

"I'm not fucking staring at you", said Kendall.

"Ken's pissed cause I look hot", said James. Kendall flipped him off. And the three chuckled as they arrived in the parking lot of the school.

"Well here goes", said Logan as they got out of the car and walked towards Chester Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

Young Love- Chapter 3

The guys walked into Chester Avademy and it was unlike any school they've been too. They've seen private schools on tv but this wasn't tv.

Kendall couldn't believe they were here. He never thought they'd be here in this type of setting. They weren't from a rich family but appaerntly James's mom wanted them to go here, and YOU DON"T TALK BACK TO BROOKE DIAMOND. You just don't unless you wanted your face rearranged.

Kendall looked at his friends and wondered what they were thinking about. He looked at Logan and he was fixing his backpack. Carlos looked like he was lost and James well...let's just say his face lit up like Christmas at seeing all the girls in skirts. James was the most attractive in our group. I've been told that I'm second but anyway yeah James is this version of what girls wanted, tall, muscular, great hair and he also had a great voice.

Here comes this girl. She looks nice. She had her black hair in a ponytail. With a checkered skirt with a black tie and a white shirt. She had a messenger bag on her shoulder. (she kinda looks like this

image_ kinda Katy Perryish

"Hi, are you the new boys here?" She asked.

"Yeah", said Kendall.

"Well welcome to hel- I mean Chester", she said correcting herself.

"Thanks", Said Kendall ingoring her correction.

"Where's your schedules?" They pulled out thier schedules. She looked them over and smiled. "Well looks like you guys have some interesting classes", she said looking at them with a smile.

"Is that a good thing?" Kendall asked.

"Depends how you wanna look at it. Come on I'll take show you were your first class is".

"What's your name?" I heard Logan ask.

"Paige Waters and you guys?"

"Logan Mitchell".

"Carlos Garcia".

"James Diamond".

"Kendall Knight".

"It's nice to meet you guys. Now let's get to class".

'so far so good', they thought as they headed up stairs to thier class.


	4. Chapter 4

Young Love-Chapter 4

They walked into class and everyone turned around just to glance at them before the teacher got up.

"You four must be the new students and they are late, Ms. Waters."

"I know Mr. W but I had to find them and they had just got into the building and-. He held up his hand and she shut up.

"I don't wanna hear any excuses, just sit down so we can begin the lesson for today".

They sat down and noone really paid any attention to them except two pretty blondes and a raven haired girl. Kendall looked up at one of the blondes and smiled. She blushed or he could see her face turn the cutest shade of pink on her cheeks, But before he got a good glance at her she turned around and a guy kissed her cheek.

'Her boyfriend proably" he thought to himself as he trued to listen to the teacher. Logan was listening with slow nods like he knew this stuff.

"Now open ur books to 322 and do problems 2-40 on the Pythagorean theorem.".

He definetly didn't wanna be here but he began working on the assignment even if math is fuckin dumb as hell anyway. He sucked it up and got some of them done before the bell rang.

They all gathered thier stuff and left. Kendall watched the girl all over her boyfreind. She glanced at him and smiled slightly before her boyfriend wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, we're gonna be late if we don't go now", said Logan. "What are you looking at anyway".

"Nothing, let's go", said Kendall.


	5. Chapter 5

Young Love-Chapter 5

They walked to thier next class and it was Human Antatomy and it just so happened that it was a lab...which meant partners. How the hell did they get put into this class. He was a senior but he wanted to be a hockey satr not a scientist or doctor like Logan.

"I'm pairing you up with different people and I'm not doing this to be with your friends. This lab is going to be different, it's going to take a bit to get done. But first, lab partners. Logan and Carlos. James and Selene".

Kendall saw the other blonde girl and looked towards James and James just tried to smile, pulling off the 'ole James Diamond charm. That ALWAYS got him major points.

"Kendall and Ashlyn".

Kendall looked over at the blonde girl and she smiled.

"Okay, now let's get together and I'll pass out papers. "

Kendall walked over to his partner and sat down. He could smell her perfume which smelled like honeysuckle. Her smile was beautiful. She had the most perfectest white teeth. Her blonde hair looked soft and it was beautiful. Her whole face was amazing and he didn't look any farther because he was a gentlemen.

"Kendall isn't it?" She asked. Her voice even sounded perfect.

"Yes, Kendall Knight and Yours?"

"Ashlyn Robertson".

"Nice to meet you".

"Likewise...I mean you too. Sorry I use a bunch of big words sometimes.".

"It's okay". Kendall saw her smile again and he could feel his face heat up just a little. He hoped she didn't notice.

"Okay, papers are passed out and now I want you to pick a topic about anything related to this class it can be about anything in your book or anything on the list of ideas."

"What do you want our topic to be about?" Asked Kendall.

"Um...I dunno. I guess it's up to you".

"Your the lady, so ladies choice".

"We have a gentlemen here", she smile. "Haven't seen those in a while."

"What do you mean. I thought this was the best school in the state?"

"Well...um-".

Thier conversation was cut short because the bell rang.

"Why don't we set up a thing after school?" She asked.

"Kay, we should exchange numbers". He said.

'Okay". She scribbed something on a piece of paper and handed me the paper. "Just ext me and say it's you".

"Okay".

"Come on sweetie", said her boyfriend wrapping his arm around her waist as they left. Kendall couldn't help but feel a twinge of jelousy in his chest. Kendall gathered his things and left for his next class.


	6. Chapter 6

Young Love-Chapter 6

"Kendall". He turned around when he heard his name being called. It was his friends.

"Hey guys".

"You okay?" Asked Logan.

"Yeah,I'm fine".

Where'd James go?" Asked Carlos.

"With that blonde over there", said Kendall pointing by the lockers.

"No surprise there", said Logan.

"James is just being James", said Carlos.

"But still", said Logan.

Kendall didn't feel like having this argument with his friends right now, not when he was thinking of Ashlyn. She was beautiful and-.

"Kendall". Kendall looked up at his freinds.

"You okay Ken?" Asked Carlos.

"Y-yeah guys. I'm just gonna see you guys in class."

"Kay bud".

Kendall walked off and went to see where she was going. Her boyfriend had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. He was obvisouly on the football team because of his jacket. And he was the star. What was she? Not that he cared or anything, just curious yeah.

"Hey Ash". Kendall hid by a corner as a blonde walked over to her.

"Sup sis?" She asked.

"Just wondering if you still had practice after school".

"Yeah sel, I have dance after school".

"Kay".

"Hey babe, I'll see you later".

"Kay sweetie". He pecked her lips before walking away.

"I still say he's not good enough for you".

"Sis, I know but you can't judge a book by it's cover".

"Anyway don't you have a study thing with Kendall tonight?"

"Yeah, I know I haven't forgotten about that. I just have to make sure the team has it down then I'll do our project.".

"I think you should let Kendall in your life".

"Sis, I think I can handle my love life on my own".

'Just trying to help".

"I got to go to choir. I'll see you at home".

Kendall watched the two girls go thier own way. He looked down at his schedule and noticed that he had choir too. He had a feeling that this guy Ash was with wasn't treating her right, but was it really any of his buisness?

Kendall walked into the classroom and saw his friends already seated. They waved him over but his eyes darted over to Ashlyn. She was around 3 other girls. Paige and two others. Where Selene went he had no clue.

He sat down next to his friends and turned his head to look at the blonde. She was smiling and laughing.

"Isn't she your partner?" Asked Logan.

"Yeah", said Kendall.

"I heard she's on the cheerleading team, dance team, volunteers and I'm sure there's more.", said Carlos.

"Speaking of teams, I heard that they are looking for new players for the hockey team", said Logan.

"Sweet, when are the tryouts?" Asked Kendall.

"After school", said Carlos

"Cool, we should try out", said Kendall.

"What about your little crush on Ashlyn", said James.

"I don't have a crush on Ashlyn", said Kendall.

"Sure, then why are you blushing?" Asked James.

"Just shhh", Said Kendall as the teacher stood in front of the class.

"Hello, class we have four new students. They transferred from another school here in Minnesota. Would you boys like to introduce yourselves to the class?" She asked.

"Um sure".

They stood up and introduced themselves before taking thier seats.

"Welcome and I hope you like it here".

"Mrs. J.?"

"Yes, Ash?"

"Um I was wondering if we could do a little fundrasing before Christmas break, we could sing outside the mall and help the kids and stuff".

'That's a good idea Ash".

"I'm not standing out in the cold", said the blonde in the back of the room working on her nails.

"Now Jenni we have to think of the less fortunate", said the teacher.

"I'm unfortunate for having to be in this school when my daddy owns a lot of stuff and Ash is dating the quarterback".

"At least she has a heart", Kendall shot back. The class stared at him and his friends did too. Ash looked over at him and smiled.

'Thank you', she mouthed. Kendall smiled.

The rest of the class period Kendall paid attention to Ash and how she was so amazing.

The bell rang and Kendall grabbed his bag and took off down the hall when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and she was standing right there.

"Thanks for that in there".

"No prob. She seemed like a bitch".

"She is and her and her friends are bad news. So I'd advise you guys to saty away from them".

"Thanks, wait why are you helping me. I mean a girl like you-your just different than them."

"I just don't want you guys to change. You guys seem pretty cool".

'Thanks".

"Anyways, i was thinking that if you want you could come to the gym after school and wait for me to get done with dance rehearsels".

"I'll meet up with you after hockey tryouts".

"Cool, then we can go to my house and start our project".

'That'd be good".

"Great, she you later".

"See ya".

Kendall walked to his next class and felt happy because Ash wanted to hang out with him at her house. Maybe things would be great at this school.


End file.
